A Different Path
by Supergurl1
Summary: 11 A story of what if? And the effects of one simple choice. SV


Title: A Different Path 1/1  
  
Author: Supergurl1  
  
Rating:Pg-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own the alias characters, Syd, Vaughn or Dixon (Bummer). But I do own the storyline.  
  
A/N: Okay. First of all. Hey! Wat's up all? Ok, now that's out of the way, this is a lil antsy 1 parter story I wrote...just then. I'm a bit sleepy so if it's crappy...it's crappy, but I'd like to know wat u guys think.  
  
A/N 2: This is AU and taked place it a world....see if you can figure it out for yourself.  
  
Life is not always what you expect.  
  
Taking one path means missing out on another, your whole life can be changed by a simple and seemingly meaningless choice. Whether you choose to eat breakfast, or cross the street or even look up at the sky, the fact is, your life can change in the blink of an eye and you may not even notice it.  
  
It's a hard thing to comprehend. That your life can be altered that simply, and that there are that many different paths. And so many missed opportunities.  
  
It's not always as simple, or as complicated, as the "What ifs" that everyone experiences.  
  
And sometimes it is.  
  
In a way, this is what makes life so unfair.  
  
It is said, that you effect the lives of every person you every come in contact with. Whether it be passing them on the street or marring them and living together until the day you die, the time you spend in their life, a second or 50 years, has an impact on them.  
  
You don't always control the path you take. It's also controlled by other people.  
  
If they don't get out of bed in the morning and walk down the street, you may never have found a five-dollar bill on the ground. If you turned right instead of left, you may have never have met a life long friend.  
  
No matter how much people believe they are in control, they will never be in complete control of their life.  
  
It's all a question of chance.  
  
Choices.  
  
Yes or No. Right or left. Drive or walk. Go out, don't. Take action, forget it ever happened.  
  
Keep a secret or tell the truth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cold and darkness.  
  
That's what surrounded me.  
  
No warmth, no light. No life.  
  
My head pounded and I squinted even though there was no trace of light in the room.  
  
I don't know how long I've been here, all I know is that it hurts. There isn't a muscle in my body that doesn't screams out in agony, a bone that aches or a cut that stings. All my body wants is peace.  
  
But all my mind wants is out. Out of this box of concrete and steel. This prison.  
  
All I want is to feel freedom again.  
  
I pulled myself into sitting position against the chipped and worn wall and wince, taking in a sharp breath of the musky, murder-filled air, as a newer cut is torn open again.  
  
A cool breeze swept though the room rustling my still wet hair and I shiver slightly, staring at the small crack under the door praying that no one would be opening it anytime soon.  
  
Footsteps echoed through the hall outside the door, and I cursed myself for even thinking it.  
  
Squeezing my eyes shut again I tried to prepare for what was coming, for pain.  
  
Inside, I laughed bitterly at the shell of a man I'd become, I could imagine my former-self laughing at me now. A coward with no self-respect was all that was left of me... If my father could see me now.  
  
As the door opened I huddled in the corner trying to keep as far away from what was coming.  
  
The light footsteps stopped and I looked up to find a woman I'd never seen before standing over me. My gaze met her strong, yet sad one and I wondered how someone so beautiful and angelic ended up in a business like this one.  
  
My eyes trailed down to her hand, and the cool, mental object she held in it.  
  
"We..."  
  
She started faltering slightly.  
  
"We have no further use for you..."  
  
With tired eyes, I looked up at her with understanding. My broken and battered body was numb, I couldn't feel anything anymore.  
  
And all I wanted was to be free.  
  
She jumped slightly as my hands closed around hers. Shaking, as I held her hands, holding the cool metal surface, pressing it to my head.  
  
Closing my eyes, I thought to myself.  
  
Freedom.  
  
I would be free.  
  
And then I pulled the trigger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked down at the unmoving body of the man on the floor, his emerald, green eyes still staring up at me.  
  
A bullet in his head.  
  
I leant down and slid my hand over his face, shutting his eyes, a single tear slipping down my face, for some unknown reason, as I did.  
  
I stood there, staring at the lifeless body of the blond hair, green eyed man I had never met before, had called an enemy, and yet still felt some kind of strange connection with.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
I turned around to see Dixon standing at the doorway of the cell.  
  
"What are you doing? Sloane said we could leave early. Come on, go home and surprise that husband of yours"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I answered quietly to myself and turned around following him out of the cell.  
  
The End 


End file.
